


Day One: Spanking

by Kieran (SunGryphon)



Series: Kieran's Kinktober 2016 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom!Gabriel Reyes, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunGryphon/pseuds/Kieran
Summary: And we're off, a day late, for Kinktober 2016!





	

The sharp crack of a hand meeting flesh was loud in the otherwise quiet room. The grunt and sharp intake of breath that immediately followed was only slightly quieter.

He was strung up, stretched out by padded shackles at his wrists hooked to a chain attached to the ceiling, his feet barely touching the floor. His arms and shoulders shook with the strain. His eyes were covered by a dark strip of cloth tied around his head, and a similar cloth was gripped between his teeth. His cheeks were wet with sweat and tears, deeply flushed in embarassment and arousal.

Another crack, another jerk of the exquisitely muscled form, another grunt and intake of breath.

"You're being so good..."

His wine-dark cock leapt at the praise, precum leaking unchecked from the tip. He whined softly, low in the back of his throat, then sucked in a quavering breath hard through his nose.

"You want to be good for me, don't you?"

He made an inarticulate sob and fresh tears began to track down his cheeks from the already-soaked blindfold and nodded frantically.

Another crack, another handprint blurring into the dozens of others that turned the dusky skin of his well-muscled ass into a mellow blush of soft red. His luscious thighs and corded calves trembled at the effort of keeping his balance on the balls of his feet.

Now that hand caressed his ass, slid around the front to stroke a single finger down the shaft and back up again. He groaned again and arched his back, desperate for release.

"Then cum for me," purred Jack, and cracked his hand across Gabriel's ass one final time.


End file.
